The Franklin Show!
by Franklin
Summary: Well, here is episode two! Note: If ya take drugs seriosly, do not read.
1. Default Chapter

Greetings! I'm new to interview land! On my show tonight, Bob, the Marine!  
  
(Bob walks unto stage and sits down, audience applauds.)  
  
Franklin: Hi bob how are ya!?  
  
Bob: Shut the hell up! I'll blow an inhibiter soon, so just shut up!  
  
Franklin: Righhhhtt,  
  
Bob: SHUT the (beep) up you mother (beep) or I'll shoot the (beep) out yo (beep)!  
  
Franklin: /Jeez, this guy is nutz! /  
  
*A small lump appears on Bobs head and explodes on Franklin*  
  
Franklin: (beep) !  
  
*A guy pops his head from behind a glass window in a recording room*  
  
Filter dude: Ah, boss, the filter took to many swear words, she's as busted as that guys head.  
  
Bob: YOU LITTLE BASTERD! YOU GO TO HELL AND YOU MOTHER *Guas rifle drowns out the bad word)  
  
Franklin: HOLLY SHIT! HELP ME!  
  
Filter dude: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*Filter dude is shot to shreds.*  
  
Franklin: COMMERCIAL! COMERCI-  
  
Show Announcer: Well right back after the break! I think.  
  
TV Guy: High, and I'm here to talk about a problem everyone has, it's called: Z.E.R.G. No one knows what causes Z.E.R.G, but it kills with out warning! *Screen Changes to town being ransacked by zerg*  
  
Guy: SWEET JESUS HEL-AFGHSHJDSGSsjakfhdshgflehrleajg! *Consensored appears over the guy as a hydrolisk tares him to shreds* *Screen changes back to Announcer*  
  
TV Announcer: Vote for Megnks to help stop Z.E.R.G!  
  
*Returns to my show*  
  
Franklin: Oh my *pant* sweet *pant* mother of god! Oh, *pant* your *pant* back.  
  
* Man in black coat drags out bobs body by its hands.*  
  
Franklin: Well, I guess we don't have a guess. I mean Guest. Maybe next time I should interview some one important, like, Raynor!  
  
*Franks cell rings*  
  
Franklin: A damn it all, who the (buzz spark fiddle-de-dumber!) would call at a time like this! Hello?! Ra- no., never, I don't. No I'm serious she hasn't been.Really! Ya. SWEETNESS! Ok, see ya then!... I really. Now that's not. now hold on I'm not gay. Oh, good I thought you meant it like that.ok. Aw man, that must. stop cutting me. hello? Hello? *puts away cell*  
  
Franklin: Until next time, I'll. oh shit he's still alive damn it! AGHHHH! 911! 911! *bob comes on stage, Aduiance screams and runs away.* 


	2. DRUGSNTHUGS

*Static*  
  
*More Static*  
  
*You guessed it, Static*  
  
TV Announcer: And Now *buzz* from *fizzle*  
  
Ma: I told ya Pa we need a new Ta Va !  
  
Pa: Hush! *mumble* stupid *mumble*  
  
QUE THEME MUSIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Just imagine your favorite song!) (  
  
Franklin walks onto the stage.  
  
Frank: Well hello everybody! Before we get started, lets roll the credits!  
  
END THEME MUSIC; START STAR WARZ THEME MUSIC  
  
A long time ago in a studio in downtown Chinatown, FRANKLIN SHOW!  
  
Staring! Franklin, the host!  
  
Bob: The insane marine.  
  
Filter Dude: Filter man, comic relief. (Thaz nota good thing)  
  
Featuring : James Raynor.  
  
G`hag`la`ghaga`fagha`ha: A.. well we can't really verify what he is.or she, we couldn't tell.  
  
Note: If your wondering, Bobs cannon has been destroyed, and our host is armed with a taser and a cattle prod.  
  
STAR WARS music stops  
  
Camera focus on Franklin.  
  
Frank: Welcome everyone! Tonight we'll welcome James Raynor! And the zerg Hydrolisk, under heavy affects of heroine and marijuana (makes them come for some reason.), Gag... Gagyfaget... No that's not right... Ga Hag La fagy ? Oh, we'll just call him GHLGFH for short.  
  
Jim Raynor crawls onto the stage. Frank: Jim, god gave us legs to walk, not to eat tofu.  
  
Jim: DO YOU THINK I WANNA CRAWL! IF I DON'T SHE'LL FIND ME!  
  
Frank: Who? Martha Stuart?  
  
Jim: Well, I'd hate... NO! KERRIGAN!  
  
Frank: *Dazed and confused look* Huh? What ya talking about Willis, uh, I mean Jim...  
  
Jim: Was that a zerg! (BEEP) I gatta run!  
  
Frank: Why?  
  
*Jim runs of stage*  
  
Frank: Righhhhttttt....  
  
Filter Dude: And now, a commercial brake.  
  
Commercial Man: Not enough cash in yo wallet G? Need mo money? If yo all got`a problamo with cashola, juz by thiz er conterfit`in ma-chine. Only $150.95! No ain't that a deal or huh G?  
  
*Static*  
  
Commercial Man #2: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz ... memememeeeee... ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... memememeeee..  
  
*Static*  
  
IF YOU LIKE PENICOLADAS, THEN THIS IS THE PLACE TO BE!  
  
Filter Dude: Welcome back, and here is the interview!  
  
GHLGFH slithers onto the stage, but can't seem to stay upright...  
  
Franklin: /ah man, I forgot the clay mines! Oh well.../  
  
GHLGFH: *Snort* Snort* *Hiss* (TRANS: Hehehe..hiiiyyyyyyyyaaa billlllllyyyy boobs!)  
  
Franklin: Mommy?  
  
GHLGFH: *Hiss* *Snort* Hisssss* (TRANS: Goooooottttt soooommmmeeee poooootttt fffffrrrriiieeeend?)  
  
Franklin: /maybe a ton was to many illegal substances.../  
  
GHLGFH: *Grrrrrr* *hiiisss* *Roar!* (Trans: YOU DISSIN HEROINE BOY!?)  
  
Franklin: No... Hey! YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS?  
  
GHLGFH: *Cough* *Grrrr* *hisss* *Burp* (TRANS: OHhhhhhhhh...oooooooo kkkkkk buddy, hows bout a hugy!)  
  
Frank: What did he say?  
  
Filter dude: He wants to hug you.  
  
Frank: *Scared look* /DAMN! I KNEW THIS WAS BAD IDEA!/ Hey Bob!  
  
Filter Dude: Oh dog poop... Uh I mean, It's time for a commercial break!  
  
Commercial Man #2: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz ... memememeeeee... ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... memememeeee..  
  
*Static*  
  
GHLGFH, Franklin, Bob, Filter Dude: Nine hundred bags of pot on the wall, nine hundred *Burp* bags of pot! (Or in one case; *Grrrrr* *hiiiis* *snore* *burp* *Grrr*)  
  
Frank: Take one... hehehehe... shove up your but! HEHEHEHE!  
  
Bob: Hey, lets rip off some pot man!  
  
GHLGFH: *Grrrr* (TRANS: OK! LET'S GO!)  
  
Filter Dude: Nah..., I say we go get some cocaine!  
  
Franklin: LETS *hiccup* do both! Hehehehe!  
  
Jim walks onto the stage.  
  
Jim: What the hell?  
  
Frank: Hey man, want some heroine?  
  
Jim:...  
  
Bob: Once ya try it, you can taste air!  
  
Jim: All this is a very bad dream.  
  
Jim leaves the studio.  
  
Filter Dude: Well... not everyone can *burp* join the fun crowd I guess... *Hiccup*  
  
Frank: Yeah...  
  
GHLGFH suddenly screams and starts shredding the Filter dude to pieces.  
  
Frank: Uh *hiccup* oh... I guess the drugs wore off.. Well.... AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! OH SWEET JESUS! OH MY GOD! CALL 911! CALL 911!  
  
Bob: This *hiccup* is what I live for....  
  
Que them music!  
  
2: DRUGS`N`THUGS This show was filmed before a now deceased audience. I OWN EVERTHING tHIN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR JIM AND KERRIGAN CHASEING JIMY SECNORIO! Thank you and good night America! 


End file.
